Wut goz around comz around
by Mac DyE
Summary: [OS Songfic] Si vous voulez en savoir plus, faut aller lire la fic. Na.


_**Titre :**__ Wut goz around comz around (désolée, je passe trop de temps sur des sites de dessins anglais où tout le monde écrit en abrégé...)  
_

_**Saison :**__ celui des galères. Grumpf._

_**Auteure: **__Mac Dye (avec l'aide de Justin Timberlake. Si-si, c'est vrai)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Bof, au point où j'en suis…_

_**Personnages :**__ Ronon, Teyla, John. Point barre._

_**Résumé :**__ OS – Songfic. Les déboires amoureux de Ronon sur « What comes around, goes around » de Justin Timberlake. _

_**Note 1 : **__MD pas morte ! MD revenir pro-gré-ssi-ve-ment ! **XD** … Alors, pitié, vous pas taper MD, elle essayer de s'y remettre entre deux déprimes, deux faisage de cartons et deux engueulades avec le futur-ex-patron au sujet du peut-être-à-cette-vitesse-futur-ex-fiancé. Grumpf._

_**Note 2 :**__ Au fait, pour celles qui l'avaient demandé (et que honteusement j'ai pas répondu !), la chanson « You're still the one » est de Shania Twain !_

_**Note 3 :** J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le texte de la chanson, parce que ras-le-bol des répétitions de Justin Bridoux (ah, non? c'est pas le même Justin?) et pis parce que parfois la chanson est plus longue que l'histoire (grumpf...)._

* * *

Une stupide chanson. Une de celles que les nouvelles recrues aiment mettre en boucle dans la cité.

Comment s'appelait le chanteur, déjà ? Justin quelque chose…

Peu importe.

Ronon écoutait cette chanson. L'histoire qu'elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you babe_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong_

C'était la triste vérité. Il lui aurait donné le monde s'il avait pu.

Mais Teyla n'avait pas demandé le monde. Elle avait juste voulu partir.

Pour John.

Et Ronon ne comprenait pas.

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait quitté pour un homme qui se fichait pas mal d'elle.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Alors, quand elle vint pour lui parler, Ronon ne voulut ni en parler, ni même y penser.

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, même s'il gardait une dignité extérieure presque choquante.

Il lui demanda pourquoi elle était là.

Si c'était pour lui briser le cœur… C'était déjà fait.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

Mais peu importait.

Il savait qu'un jour elle aurait en retour le mal qu'elle avait fait

"_What goes around comes all the way back around_"

C'était exactement ça.

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now_

_And maybe I should do the same_

_Funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was me and you, babe_

_And now, it's all just a shame_

_And I guess I was wrong_

-Tu sais, lui dit-elle, peut-être que si tu t'étais décidé à me demander en mariage…

-J'allais le faire, le jour où tu m'as quitté, répondit-il rageusement.

Teyla baissa les yeux. Elle murmura qu'elle était désolée.

Mais Ronon n'en était pas sûr. A vrai dire… Il était sûr du contraire.

_Let me paint this picture for you, baby_

_You spend your nights alone_

_And he never comes home_

_And every time you call him_

_All you get's a busy tone_

_I heard you found out_

_That he's doing to you_

_What you did to me_

_Ain't that the way it goes_

Alors elle lui expliqua qu'elle était triste, que la nuit il partait jouer au poker et qu'il la laissait seule.

Et quand elle essayait de l'avoir sur la radio… Il ne répondait jamais.

En fait… Elle pensait qu'il la trompait.

-Et alors, demanda Ronon, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir agi exactement pareil ?

_You cheated girl_

_My heart bleeds girl_

_So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt_

_Just a classic case_

_A scenario_

_Tale as old as time_

_Girl you got what you deserved_

Elle eut l'air outrée.

-Tu t'en fichais bien, continua-t-il, lorsque moi je te cherchais et que toi tu étais avec lui? Tu te moquais de moi? Tu m'as blessé au plus profond… Alors tu sais quoi? Ton scénario catastrophe, tu l'as mérité.

_And now you want somebody_

_To cure the lonely nights_

_You wish you had somebody_

_That could come and make it right_

_But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy_

Elle se mit à pleurer et voulu se réfugier dans ses bras. Il recula.

-Mais, je…

-Je ne suis pas un bouche-trou. Je n'ai plus aucune pitié pour toi. Laisse-moi, va-t-en.

Il avait trop souffert. Son cœur était brisé. Il ne voulait plus la voir.

_You'll see_

_You should've listened to me, baby_

_Because_

_What goes around comes back around_

Elle repartit, toujours en pleurant.

Il soupira.

« C'est comme ça. Le mal que tu fais te revient toujours. _What goes around come around_. »

* * *

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser des quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de tapage de texte qui peuvent survenir. J'ai un nouveau clavier et celui la a une touche espace qui marche, alors je tape vite, très vite... trop vite. **-.-;;**_


End file.
